


Couldn't Get Away

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Qi'ra can't escape the cage she built herself to survive.





	Couldn't Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Qi'ra stole my heart, too.

**Title:** I Ran (So Far Away)  
**Artist:** Hidden Citizens

[Lyrics available here](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-i-ran-so-far-away-lyrics). Please watch in HD, and I suggest setting your screen to brightest, this movie is beautifully shot but quite dark.

* * *

 

Twice Qi'ra tells Han to  _Go_ for his own good. To leave her behind.  


End file.
